FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Rules
General Rules * You must be at least 12 years of age to contribute to this wiki ** People below this age may still use the wiki, but cannot edit. * Do not anything on the wiki. * Do not anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Do not harass or bully other users. ** Do not flamebait either. *** Responding to flamebait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. * Do not advertise. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * You are allowed to swear i'n the forums' of this wiki. Don't swear excessively. '' * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. * Do not create a Message Wall Greeting for yourself, this is only for admins. * Do not add unconfirmed information to pages. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** This includes fan art and other similar works. ** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur or Photobucket first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. *** If you need help with this, follow guide. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. **This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. * Do not upload files with Let's Player's faces on them. * Please do not upload files from ''FNaF World. If you want to upload those files, please upload them to the FNaF World Wiki. Editing Rules and Guidelines * You must create a wikia account to edit any pages on this wiki. * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. ** For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Freddy's as FNaF. Simply follow suit! * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, or instead. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. * Check spelling and grammar before finalizing an edit. * Do not attempt to slip your own theories into a wiki page. ** This also goes for indirectly trying to disprove theories. Keep your opinions to yourself. * Keep information consistent. * Do not discuss gender debates, be it articles or forums. Some animatronic's genders are not confirmed, so don't start up any conversation about gender debates. **If you are trying to edit unconfirmed character's genders, don't. Keep the character's genders as neutral/debated. * Do not use obscene language when editing a page, unless it is in a quote from the game. Forum Rules and Guidelines * All FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Rules and Guidelines rules apply to the forums. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. **Specifically, do not set Five Nights at F***boy's as a theme for roleplay as the content of those games violate Wikia's Terms of Use. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1 month. * Sixth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. **It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. Promotion Guidelines * Do not ask to be promoted until you have made at least 100 edits to the wiki. ** The edits must be legitimate and contribute something to the wiki page. Spam, vandalism or balderdash do not count. * To be promoted, every existing administrator must approve of it. ** The administrators' decisions are final, do not protest if you promotion request was insuccesful. * If promoted, do not abuse the power you have in your role. ** If you break any rules, or you are not acting upon your role, higher admins have the right to demote you. Category:Sister Location